The Uchiha Whore
by thedarkunicorn
Summary: Sasuke has found that Sakura will obey his every command. PWP This idea came from a plot point of my story His Darkened Soul, but it is pg-13. So here it is for you guys. HEAVY M. Incredibly explicit.


_OUT TAKE FROM HIS DARKENED SOUL_

_This chapter is for fun. In my other fic they are married and Sasuke has a jutsu that makes her obey him because she is his wife. _

Sakura stared at Sasuke. He wasn't kidding. He wanted her, and he wanted her now.

His bangs tickled her skin as he leaned against her open legs dangling off the bed. He kissed her lips before pulling her into a heated make out session. For several minutes he invaded her mouth, taking what he wanted and making her wetter and wetter. She could feel his growing erection pressing against her wet folds through the fabric and wanted him to take her so bad. Sakura stared at the Akatsuki cloak on his back as he released her pulsing lips.

She felt like she was his prisoner… and she had to do whatever he wanted.

"Sakura… put on my cloak."

Without even thinking, she pulled the Akatsuki cloak from his shoulders and tugged it around her own bare skin. It was silky and made her skin cold. Sasuke smirked at her, pleased she did as he asked. Pulling her panties off her, he got on his knees before her.

"Sasuke… what are you doing?" she asked.

He didn't answer, only smirked as he pulled her legs apart and revealed her wet cunt to him. Sasuke was pleased with how pure she was. No other man had ever touched her the way he would and she would know only pleasure at his doing. She would be his whore, whenever he wanted her, screaming only his name as he made her cum. The look of shock and pleasure on her face as he licked her wet pussy was a turn on in itself. She tasted hot, like fire itself.

Sasuke gripped her thighs and pulled her legs open even further making her gasp. He kissed her, sucking in her folds and massaging them with his tongue. Soon, he pushed his tongue deep inside her, making her back arc so much he had to hold her firmly to keep from losing his grip on her. She was breathing heavily and moaning loudly, only making him harder. He pushed his tongue inside of her over and over again, her body shaking hard from her first orgasm. A fresh flow of her cum soaked her pussy. Getting up, Sasuke wrapped one arm around her waist as she lay back on the bed, delirious from her reverie, and pushed two fingers inside her. She gasped at his action and he had to grip her with his arm holding her body down so he could pleasure her. He watched as she subconsciously rubbed her breast and squeezed her nipple while be repeatedly fucked her with his fingers.

"Sasuke… I want more," she moaned.

Sasuke smirked and shoved four fingers into her wet pussy easily and pulled her legs against his chest, giving him easier access. Sasuke thoroughly enjoyed watching Sakura writhe as he made her orgasm and rub her breasts until they were red.

God she was hot. Sasuke enjoyed getting her off, but he wanted to see her get herself off. He turned around as she recovered from two orgasms and put in a dvd and turned the tv on.

Sasuke watched as Sakura's eyes widened at the two girls on the screen fingering each other and sucking each other's breasts. She glanced at Sasuke, like she wanted something when she leaned forward and pulled him to the edge of the bed.

She sat up on her knees and pulled him into a mind blowing kiss as both girls were being fucked my their male counterparts now. Their screams and cries were enough to make Sakura grab Sasuke's hand and force his fingers inside of her as she shoved her tongue down his throat.

Sasuke was incredibly pleased with her reaction and humored her for a minute before he unclasped his own pants and pulled his wet hand out of her pussy.

"Sakura… go ahead. And while you do it, fuck yourself from behind… hard."

Sakura, now on her hands and knees at the edge of the bed, pulled Sasuke's erection from his pants and held it in her hands for a moment. He was so big, she wasn't sure if she could handle him.

"Suck it, Sakura…"

His words were all she needed. She licked his length and took him in her mouth. Everytime she took him in, she felt it go deeper and deeper until she was used to it. She could feel Sasuke gripping her hair painfully as she sucked him off. She glanced at the tv and saw the girl being fucked from behind so hard she had to grip the sheets to keep from moving.

Sasuke couldn't believe how good Sakura's lips on his dick felt. He looked up into the mirror behind her and saw her with her fingers in her pussy as she sucked him, fucking herself from behind like the girl screaming behind him.

It didn't take much longer for Sasuke to cum into Sakura's mouth. Sasuke watched as she continued to shove her fingers inside herself over and over. She sat up on her knees as she pumped them in, her breasts bouncing as she masturbated.

Just as she cummed again, Sasuke had another erection from watching her finger herself. As Sakura realized this, she looked at him.

"Get on your hands and knees," Sasuke told her.

Sakura immediately did as he asked and audibly gasped as he pressed the tip of his dick inside her wet pussy.

"Sasuke, I want you to fuck me… just do it," Sakura cried, despite the pain.

Not exactly in the position to argue, Sasuke pushed into her easily

However, before he started fucking her, he bent down close to her ear and squeezed her nipple just before he whispered, "Sakura, tell me you'll do anything I ask,"

Stunned for a moment, Sakura said, "Sasuke, I'll do anything you ask."

"Now tell me you want me and only me to fuck you until you bleed," Sasuke said.

"I want only you to fuck me so hard it bleeds!" Sakura said breathlessly.

"Good. Now say, Sasuke, I'm your whore."

Sakura was quiet for a moment, but only a moment. "I'm your whore, Sasuke."

Sasuke gripped her breast in his hand and held her waist tightly as he slid out of her…

"And that's all you'll ever be, Sakura."

Sakura screamed as Sasuke slammed his dick into her and had her desperately trying to hang onto anything she could grab. However, Sasuke's grip around her waist was so tight, she wasn't going anywhere as he fucked her so hard she felt tears. However, as hard as he was fucking her, it still felt good. It felt so good she was meeting his thrusts, ramming her pussy onto his dick as hard as she could. Just after her next orgasm, Sasuke twisted her to face him and pulled her legs around his waist and gripped her thighs. Before she had time to breathe, he was slapping her against his cock again. Her moans were louder than the busty girl being fucked in the ass on the screen.

"Sasuke… fuck me as hard as you can… I want you to have me as hard as you want," Sakura moaned.

Sasuke twisted Sakuras position again and had her on her side as he held her leg against him, fucking her so hard her breasts were bouncing in every direction.

"Sakura, play with yourself… like a whore would," Sasuke said.

He watched as she pinched her nipples and licked her fingers to touch to her skin. She rubbed her breasts together and moaned his name loudly.

"Sasuke… I want you to touch me… I want you to suck them," she moaned as he pounded into her harder.

Sasuke was so turned on by her comment he pulled her legs around his waist and gave into her request. He fondled her breasts and licked them teasingly before he sucked her nipple into his mouth and gently bit down on it. She gasped and gripped his hair in her hands at the pleasure of him fucking her pussy so hard and teasing her breasts. Sasuke could have done anything to her then and she would have loved it. After several more minutes of hardcore fucking, Sasuke finally pulled out and covered her chest in his hot cum. Her tender breasts he had roughly played with were now covered in his seed. Never before had he seen something more beautiful.

Sasuke was shocked when Sakura wiped his cum onto his finger and licked it.

"I want more, Sasuke," she said, sticking her fingers back into her pussy and fucking herself.

Sasuke smirked. "I'll give you as much as you want, Sakura. After all, you are my whore."

* * *

_Yup, I can write some pretty dirty stuff. I will have an Itachi/Sakura one shot similar to this one soon. Cheers!_


End file.
